


Cardio Heaven

by MaryGraves13



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGraves13/pseuds/MaryGraves13
Summary: You miss your workout....Jeremy has other ideas of how to get your cardio in.





	Cardio Heaven

            Moving to London was probably the worst decision you’ve ever made. That is until this moment. You decided to try a different cafe this morning before heading to the gym. You walk in and order yourself a latté and wait at the counter for it.

You hear the bells on the entrance door, telling you someone came in. There are only a handful of people there, so you couldn’t have missed the wide eyes on everyone’s face. You try not to look conspicuous as you look at the man who came in.

Your breath catches in your throat when your eyes lay on Jeremy, your favourite actor. Your attraction to him never made sense to you. You know he is the same age as your father, but you can’t help yourself.

Being this close to him you thought would never happen, and knew it would never happen again. Reaching around you for his drink on the counter he mummers a good morning to you with a smile.

“Morning,” you manage to get out as you pick up your own coffee. He opens the door for you as you both leave the cafe. He starts walking leisurely down the street, and you stupidly follow him even though your gym is in the other direction. You had gotten a whiff of his cologne as you walked out the door and you wanted to breathe it in again and again.

You try to keep your distance as you follow behind him, not wanting him to be suspicious. You see him glance back at you and smile like a predator. He slows his pace and looks at you for a split second before rounding the corner, like he wanted you to follow him.

By the time you turn the corner he is halfway down the street and walking past a guard gate. You turn at the gate and see him just leaving the guard, probably telling them you were following him. You turn back around when the guard pokes his head out.

“Go on in,” he tells you with a smirk. You point to yourself in disbelief. He nods his head, “yes, you.” He laughs to himself as he goes back into the guard house and you make your way through the gate. You’re worried that you’ll have lost Jeremy by this point, but you needn’t worry. He is leaning against the adjacent wall waiting for you. He kicks off the wall and takes the corner with a smile, this time he is definitely insinuating for you to follow him, so you do.

He steps up into a trailer and leaves the door open for you. Your heart is already racing as you close the door behind you.

“Come over here please,” Jeremy’s rich deep voice tells you from the table. You follow his request obediently. “You followed me from the cafe, yes?”

You move your head up and down in approval before letting your head stay down out of embarrassment.

“From your attire I assume you were headed to the gym.” He sounds stern, but slightly amused with you.

“Yes,” you answer, growing braver in his presence.

“We will just have to work on your cardio another way.” Your eyes snap to his in shock and disbelief. He just looks at you with a suggestive smile.

“You’re serious?” You ask, a small smile growing on your face, you like where he is getting at.

He stands and offers his hand to you. You put your bag down before taking his hand. He pulls you in close before gently kissing your hand. “I’m sorry in advance, but I plan to be hard on you.” He managed to sound sincere even with the smile on his face.

“I’ll manage,” you sound confident even with all the butterflies in your stomach.

“Good,” he states, and his smile vanishes as he firmly pushes you against the wall with a kiss. His hand moves firmly up your shirt to grab your breast. He didn’t waste time with the gentle caresses. He knew what he wanted and planned on taking it, by force if he had to. You didn’t care either way.

Your fingers lace through his hair as you let out a moan. He trails his kisses to your neck. Jeremy bites your neck as his hand goes down your pants and he puts a finger into you.

Your back inches up the wall as his finger goes in and out of you roughly. You’re already breathing heavily before any clothes have come off.

You reach to undo his shirt and almost rip it off in your need to touch him.

“Tsk tsk dear, I didn’t say you could be rough with me,” he chastises as he looks down on you hungrily.

“Does that mean you’re going to punish me?” You ask jokingly.

“I might,” he tells you seriously and your smile vanishes. You’re wondering what you got yourself into by following him here. “Don’t be scared,” he adds sincerely before giving you a soft kiss. “Do you want to be here?” He asks softly, taking his hands off of you.

“I do, please don’t stop,” you answer, gently pulling his hands back towards you. He smiles and gives a smile laugh.

“Since you said that you want to be here I won’t punish you.” You let out a relieved breath, not realising how much his punishment scared you. Rough sex was one thing; BDSM was a different category that you hadn’t ventured to, yet. “Come with me,” he sounds excited as he takes your hand and leads you to the back of the trailer.

When you get close to the bed he promptly turns and falls to the bed with you on top of him. A small laugh escapes his lips as he rolls you under him.

“Now where were we?” He asks, tilting his head, almost lost in thought. “Ah, I remember,” his excitement over this would have made you thought he cured cancer. He ducked down and used his hand and teeth to pull off your yoga pants. You have to admit that his teeth lightly scratching down your legs gave you immense pleasure. “Much better,” he smiles at your lack of clothing approvingly and then joins you back on the bed.

“May I?” You ask permission this time to remove his undershirt. He gives a smile before opening his arms to invite you to do as you wish. For an older man he is surprisingly fit, and you run your hand up his stomach over his happy trail of hair.

His head falls back, looking towards the ceiling, and a moan vibrates his chest under your fingers. You let your fingers trace up his chest as you slowly sit up. Your hand cups his neck as you rise to your knees. You pull his head forward to kiss him and he responds eagerly.

As you kiss him you start to unbuckle his belt. He halts your efforts as he lifts your shirt over your head. His lips are on yours before the shirt even releases your hair.

This moment will be one you never forget. Your mind is stuck in disbelief and rotating around the fact that you are with him. Your mind snaps back when you feel Jeremy’s teeth on your nipple. Your hands thread through his hair on his scalp and you let out a moan. His hands roam your body before settling on your ass and he squeezes slightly before lifting you and pressing you against his body.

His distraction was working but you finally recall what you were doing and resume work on his belt and pants. His hands begin to reach for yours, trying to stop your efforts but you tilt your head to kiss him and pull away gently with your teeth pulling his lower lip. It had the desired effect and his hands reach up to hold your face as he pulls you back in to kiss you properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Jeremy Irons, this does not depict him in anyway. Written purely for readers smutty enjoyment.
> 
> I wrote this years ago, but didn't get too far into the sex, if any of you comment asking for it to continue, I'll be happy to add more.


End file.
